


About Time Too

by werewolfsaz



Series: Defense [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, they were getting somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> For my sweet, if not so patient, Donna Mezza. Hope this is what you were waiting for :)  
> Comments are, as always, welcome. Please leave them, hey feed my imagination  
> Enjoy

Danny lent back, arm hooked over the back of his chair, gazing at Steve as he finished his tuna steak and spring salad. The angular planes of his handsome face drew the blond's eye. He let him eyes glide lower, down the long column of his neck, along the strong swell of his shoulders and chest. Steve glanced up, blushing at Danny's gaze slid over him like a heated caress. The relaxed pose, smouldering eyes and slightly feral grin curving the blond man's lips put Steve in mind of jungle cat, eyeing a tasty morsel. He longed to rub himself along Danny's body, to bury his face in the soft looking chest hair and taste the sun kissed skin. He wondered if he could make the blond purr if he suckled on his nipples. Heat flooded Steve's face and he looked away.

"Now what were you thinking about, to make you go that color?" Danny asked, his tone lightly teasing but his ocean eyes darkening to midnight blue.  
"Just...Wondering something. Was dinner alright? I know this place wasn't fancy but it was close and..."  
Danny grabbed the dark haired man's hand, fingers tangling together, his thumb idly rubbing distracting circles on the inside of Steve's wrist.  
"It was perfect," he murmured. As he watched, Steve's cheeks pinked adorably, the blush spreading over his cheekbones and nose alluringly. Danny wanted to taste the rosy flesh, the soft looking lips. He wanted to devour Steve as if he was a steak dinner and Danny was a starving man. They had been sat in the small, quiet bar for three hours, laughing, talking and flirting.

"Hey guys," the man behind the bar called. "I'm just dimming the lights a bit. Gotta set the mood for the later crowd."  
"The lights!" Steve exclaimed, banging his hand to his head. "I forgot to turn the lights off at the gym."  
Grinning fondly, Danny flowed to his feet, tugging Steve up with him. When the taller man tried to pay his share of the tab, Danny very firmly refused to let him.  
"No date of mine pays the first time," the blond stated. "Come on, let's see to those lights. Maybe we can take a walk on the beach after?"  
Steve beamed at him, tightening his grip on Danny's hand as they strolled back to the gym.  
"I'm sorry about this," Steve apologized. " The electric bill will be astronomical if I leave the lights on over night. Truth is, Five-0 isn't doing so great. I need to find a way to get the beach buffs in, that'll boost the customer base."

"Ever thought of adding a proper weight room? That'll get those posers in," Danny suggested with a chuckle.  
"I'd need a loan and the bank won't give me one with my current finances," Steve sighed, eyes down cast. The sudden warmth of Danny's big hand on his cheek made the hazel eyed man look up, noting they were outside the gym before those deep, intense blue eyes grabbed him .  
"It'll work out, babe, have faith. Come on, open up and let's get this done."  
Stepping inside, Steve instantly set off for the main switches. As he flicked them off one by one, he noticed Danny wasn't with him but stood in the middle of the main room, stretching languidly. The worn soft shirt he had on slid up to reveal the deep cut vee of his lower abdomen. Steve could see the trail of dark gold hair that started at his navel and vanished into the waistband of the cut off jeans.

"Ever thought of taking my adults class?" Steve croaked, eyes crawling hungrily over the blond man's hard muscled, compact frame.  
"I don't need to babe," Danny winked. "I know plenty about self defense."  
"Really? How?" the talk man asked, curiously.  
"Picked a lot of it up when I was younger. It's hard being a gay cop. You have to learn to defend yourself. I took classes, got damn good too."  
Steve felt a wicked smirk cross his face. Sidling closer to Danny, he lent down, lips brushing the shell of the blond's ear.  
"How about you show me what you can do," he offered. Danny whipped his head round, eyes almost completely black with lust.  
"Careful what you wish for," he warned, face so close Steve could feel the butterfly touches of hid lips.

Taking a step back Danny pulled off his shirt, dropping into a classic ready stance, waiting for Steve to get with the program. Stripping his own shirt off, the ex-Navy Marine matched his opponent's position. His body was warring with itself. One one hand, he was trying to concentrate on predicting Danny's moves. On the other, he wanted to drop to his knees and worship Danny's perfect body with hands, lips, teeth and tongue. So intent was he on studying every swell and curve of the blond, he almost missed Danny beginning his assault. Danny lunged close, fist lashing at Steve's jaw, foot sweeping out to knock the taller man on his ass. Steve sat on the mat, blinking up at Danny's smug face.  
"You're fast," was the only thing he could think to say.  
"Only sometimes," Danny replied with a suggestive leer. "Up you get."

Rocking back, Steve flipped to his feet, letting his momentum carry him further forward, arms locking around the other man's waist, forcing him to stagger back as he pushed harder, trying to pin him to the floor. Danny took him by surprise, dropping on to his back, legs snapping up to clamp around Steve's shoulders, ankles crossed behind the dark head, squeezing tight, arms taking his weight.  
"We seem to have us a good, old fashioned Mexican stand off, here," Danny observed, panting. His cock was pressed hard against the seam of his shorts, digging into Steve's chest. Trying, in vain, to get enough leverage to push away from the smaller man, Steve brushed his own rock hard erection against the back of Danny's thigh.

"You may be right," he panted back. The soft brush of Danny's hand through his hair brought Steve's gaze up. He saw affection and humor on the expressive face but he also saw burning lust.  
"One of us will have to surrender," Danny purred. A shiver snaked down the tall man's spine. That voice made him want to roll on to his back and give Danny anything he asked for.  
'Why don't you then?' a small voice in his head asked. Gazing into Danny's eyes, Steve let all his muscles go lax, sliding from his grip to lay on the mat next to him.  
"I surrender," he whispered. Danny heard more in those two words than simply 'you win'. He heard 'I'm ready,' 'I'm yours' and 'please'. With a deep, rumbling groan, Danny flipped himself over to cover that lithe body, mouth crashing against the taller man's, hands sliding up to cradle Steve's head, fingers massaging his scalp. Steve melted into Danny's embrace, moaning as skilled fingers moved from his skull, down his neck and along his collarbones. Danny's sinful mouth nibbled his lips, his jaw and down the corded length of his neck.

"The minute I saw you, I had to have you," Danny rumbled, lips replaced by gently nipping teeth, hands ghosting down to lean hips. "The more I got to know you, the more I wanted you in my life as much as possible."  
Steve couldn't help the loud groan that burst from him, his hands traveling the length of Danny's beautifully defined back, fingers playing in the dip of his spine, skating down to grip the firm, bubble butt he'd fantasized about so much. An animal growl poured from the blond man, his hands tightening on the sharp hipbones, pulling them even closer together. Their throbbing cocks slid together, rubbing through the few layers they still wore. As Danny moved lower, lips and teeth leaving tiny red marks on flawlessly tanned skin, Steve lay as still as he could, panting and moaning Danny's name. His heart stuttered then sped up as the blond's nimble fingers opened his pants, tugging them and his underwear off, leaving the tall, dark man naked in the ground. Sitting back on his knees, Danny stared at Steve, drinking in the miles of long, lithely muscled limbs, the smattering of dark hair on his defined chest and wash board stomach.

"God, you're stunning. I want to taste every inch of you," the blond murmured. His roving eyes finally rested on Steve's groin, widening delightedly. Reaching out hungrily, he ran his fingers the length of the blood hot flesh, relishing the velvety skin, the width and weight.  
"D...Danny," Steve choked out. "If you keep doing that I'll cum and I want to see you first."  
Chuckling, the smaller man lay on the floor, gesturing for Steve to continue. Scrambling upright, hands shaking with sudden nerves, Steve pressed his lips to Danny's, hands finally getting to roam through golden curls, fingers pinching tiny, rose colored nipples. Danny bucked, growling and Steve moved his hands down to the fly of those cut off, practically ripping the button off in his haste. Giving in to a long held fantasy, the dark head dropped to the blond's lightly furred chest, rubbing his face in the soft hair until he found a nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Danny's chest vibrated as he rumble/purred at the wet heat.

"Jesus, fuck!" Danny cried as Steve's hand slipped around his throbbing cock at the same time. The Marine had barely begun his assault when Danny pulled away. Afraid he'd done something wrong, concerned hazel eyes followed Danny as he leapt up, stepping free of his shorts then advancing on the kneeling man, lightly fisting his own, impressive hard on. Midnight eyes pinned Steve in place, a smile full of dark promises curling his luscious mouth.  
"It's been so long since I've touched or been touched. If I don't fuck you, right now, I'm fairly sure I'll explode. Please, please, let me."  
Without another word, Steve rolled onto his front and lifted his ass in the air. He wanted Danny inside him so much it hurt.

With only spit and precum as lube, Danny thrust two fingers into Steve's tight ass, pumping, twisting and stretching them as fast as he dared. Steve gasped, whimpered and cried out when those questing fingers brushed his prostate.  
"Now! Now now!" he begged. Groaning, Danny pressed the wide head of his cock to the ring of muscle and pushed inside. The clutching heat, so tight around his painfully hard dick he whimpered, sucked him in. He wanted to be gentle but Steve was chanting his name, begging, writhing and pushing his hips back. Snarling, Danny began to thrust hard, one hand reaching round to pumped Steve's leaking cock. It took them a few seconds to sync their movements and then it was as easy as breathing. Cries of pleasure echoed through the empty gym as they climbed closer and closer to climax.  
"Steve, I'm..." Danny gasped. His orgasm crashed over him, burst from him like bullet from a gun. Sagging over his new lover he continued fisting his cock until Steve's gasps turned to cries and he came hard, cum splashing over Danny's fist and the floor. They collapsed together, breathing hard, limbs tangled, skin slick with sweat and cum.  
"We...are so...doing that...again..."Steve gasped.  
"Damn...right," Danny gasped back, a silly grin on his face. "Lots of rooms in this gym."


End file.
